Glee Road Trip x
by klainelovesredvines
Summary: when Quinn is still feeling low about her recent breakup with Finn, she visits Mercedes, and ends up with a summer more exciting than she thought... A road trip with Samcedes, Klaine and Puck xx
1. Chapter 1

Bells ring for so many reasons, thought Quinn Fabray, as she heard the final bell of the semester ring, walking out of homeroom towards her locker. She knew the sunken look in her eyes was not reflecting the look of joy on everyone else's face. The jocks, the nerds, the teachers- even David Krafosky was humming as he slammed shut his locker. Quinn felt otherwise. Last time she heard a bell was walking out of the church after Jean Sylvester's Funeral, towards Finn. Believing everything might turn out alright. She almost smiled at that. He sat at the driver's seat, and told her it was over. And went back to Rachel Berry. Quinn slid out her final textbooks and softly tugged down the blu- tacked photos on her locker door, pausing at the one of Finn, before putting them in her soft brown leather tote. She thought back to those long weeks since, leading up to this moment. She hadn't been herself, even in the recent trip to New York, where she had tried to hide things with a smile. Only Santana and Brittany had found her, tearfully applying her make up in the bathroom, and asked what was wrong. They even gave her a makeover. Sure, that helped, Quinn had told them. She had plastered yet another smile, and got on with things. But it was onstage at Nationals when Quinn felt the worst. The last shreds of hope died inside her as she watched Finn and Rachel carelessly make out, and ruin their chances of winning. As well as Quinn's chances of ever getting Finn back. Quinn was a performer though, and she got through the group number, through the rest of the trip, the plane ride, and these last few treacherous days. So here she was now. Making the 20 minute walk home to the Fabray's Tudor style mansion, with the ugly 'FOR SALE' sign, piercing the beautifully mowed lawn. Quinn and her Mom had been struggling financially since her Dad had left them. The first few months had been okay, until the divorce was finalized, and then a week later, her Mom had received a pay cut. The house had been for sale for some months now, and although there had been lots of interest, nobody had bothered to make an offer. That just added to Quinn's list of problems. Walking up the stone pathway, Quinn forced herself to look happy, for her Mom. Because, however hard it was for Quinn, it was a whole lot harder for her, she reminded herself. She pushed open the door, and walked into the kitchen, where her Mom was sitting with her sister, Judy.

"Hey, Mom!" she said slowly. No, she sounded too depressed. She forced an unnatural optimistic tone. "And Hi, Judy,"

Her Mom jumped up and embraced her. "Quinnie! Great News! We found a buyer, and they're willing to move in within the end of the month!" Quinn found herself smiling, naturally this time. Seeing her Mom so happy made her feel better. Seeing her since she split from her Dad was like a personality transplant. Her Mom bustled about, and poured some lemonade and gestured to the cookie tin, while Judy said hi to Quinn, embracing her in a bear hug. Although their relationship had undoubtedly changed since last year, Quinn thought they were getting back on track. Judy sat back down, nibbling the cookies their Mom had laid out, pulling faces but acting as if they were edible. Quinn shrugged and took one anyway. Since last year, she found herself less worried about her food and weight. She was an amazing size still, since she took her frustrations out on her Just Dance games. Halfway through her third bite, she looked up at Judy, who was rapidly gulping water and miming to abandon the cookie. Quinn had to laugh, though the sound felt wooden and hollow inside her head, and did as Judy said.

Quinn soon tuned out of the conversation, and began absent-mindedly checking her iPhone. Wow, she thought, looking at the screensaver. Looking right into Finn's face. She had forgotten to change it, after the breakup. She sat gazing at it, his tousled hair, his dreamy, chocolate brown eyes… Quinn swallowed. Hard. His eyes. Her brain was whizzing a hundred miles an hour, her heart thudding against the soft cotton of her cardigan. She felt dizzy. Where was her drink? She took a sip and nearly threw up. No. lemonade was wrong. She needed water. Lots and lots of icy water. Feeling shaky, she got up and ran a glass, glaring at the photo between her tear-filled eyes. The photo was taken backstage, only seconds before they went on to perform 'Loser like me'. And following Finn's gaze she saw someone else. Finn was looking at Rachel Berry. Not Her. Had they ever been in love in the first place? "Mom, I'm going to see Mercedes, my cell's on," She called out. Without waiting for an answer, she ran.

And suddenly Quinn was out in the front yard, halfway down the road and before she knew it, she had reached a friendly brick house, with honeysuckle draped across the doorway and an engine red door. She pressed the doorbell, her manicured fingers almost shaking with anger, and smoothed her hair. She was a carefree, happy teenager. It was summer vacation, she was ready to have fun… the door opened and there stood a friendly, curvy black woman, her face lighting up seeing who it was.

"Oh, Quinn!" Cried the lady, patting her on the cheek, "I haven't seen you since last year, oh, you haven't changed at all!" Quinn blinked, and her brain remembered how to function. She stood there for a minute, making polite conversation, forcing herself to giggle and unclench her fists, when the woman rolled her eyes. "But of course, you'll want Mercedes, won't you?"

"I-Is that okay?" Quinn asked. She blushed, feeling stupid. Mercedes was probably celebrating her freedom at the mall with Kurt.

"They're having a night in, Pizza Takeaway, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and maybe Sam later on," She said, winking. "Care to join? I think Mercedes could use some girl talk, if Kurt doesn't count," She gestured inwards, and the smell of scented candles and baking made Quinn want to step in. "Yes please," Quinn replied quickly, but not wanting to sound rude, adding, "If it's okay with them." Mercedes's Mom pulled a mock angry face, laughing at Quinn's reaction and grinned. "There's always room for more, sweetie," she giggled, and called out, "Mercedes! Get your butt down here!" Turning to Quinn she added, "I'll leave you to it."

Mercedes trotted down, her face, a picture of surprise when she absorbed an all forlorn looking Quinn Fabray standing in her hallway.

"Hey, Quinn, you okay?" Mercedes voice was tinged with shock as she hugged Quinn.

"Mercedes!" Quinn cried, hugging her. It seemed a lifetime ago she was in second period English Lit. with her. Mercedes laughed, and put her arm round her calling Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine to come down. Kurt's face appeared from behind the staircase, soon followed by Blaine's.

"Miss Fabray," Kurt winked squeezing her shoulder. "I haven't seen you since… ooh, at least sixth period Spanish?"

"Homeroom with Mr Horn," She corrected, kissing him on the cheek. "And Blaine, nice to meet you, if regionals and sectionals don't count."

He shook her hand and said, "Yeah, let's forget Rachel's Party. Although all I remember is a bottle and some alcohol," he grinned. Quinn smiled too, not in the mood for laughing, but not wanting to be a buzz kill.

"Ovalatine for five!" Mercedes announced, handing out warm mugs.

"Five?" Kurt Quizzed. He was answered by a knock on the door, and in walked Sam Evans. "Hey, everyone. S'up, Quinn?" She nodded in reply, because she didn't want to lie and say she was fine. Even though Sam was her ex, and things should be cold between them, they got on well, and she helped him when he was going through rough times, as they both went to Church. Sam sat next to Mercedes, exchanging looks when they thought no-one was looking. They sat in silence, sipping their drinks until Quinn and Mercedes looked at one another. "Me and Quinn will be in the lounge," she announced. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Looking forward to the big game on Sunday?" Blaine sighed. "Yeah, Last week's game was awful, how we made it in the final I don't know…" Kurt mouthed 'Help Me' at the girls, and after shooting a puppy-dog look, followed them to the squishy sofas in the lounge.

"So what's wrong?" Kurt asked when they were huddled around Mercedes's television while a rerun of 'Pop Idol' was playing in the background.

Quinn sighed. "It's Finn." She blinked a few times before adding, "I know we broke up, and I should be over him, but... I can't let it go. It's the way he just doesn't care, rubbing it in with Rachel. I know teens break up all the time, but... Finn was different. Anyway, I've been trying to get on, until today, when I saw my wallpaper." She sighed and held out her phone. "We'd been together two weeks. Two weeks, and he'd already stopped loving me. Which questions whether…" Quinn felt the tears rise, and she was nearly choking by the time she finished "… Whether he really loved me."

Mercedes rubbed her soothingly until the tears stopped, but it was Kurt who spoke. "Quinn, I saw the way he looked at you. Even if it wasn't love, he felt something: you two had something. And if Rachel is better suited to him, somebody is better suited to you. Finn's a good guy, but, is he really the one for you if you don't even trust him to love you?" Quinn paused. She hadn't seen it like that. She swallowed and nodded. "You're right, Kurt. I mean, it's better I knew he preferred her when we're over I guess. It hurts less… right?" Quinn said it to convince herself, but as she spoke, she saw Kurt and Mercedes nod. They sat in silence for a while, Kurt still rubbing Quinn's shoulders, which had slowly stopped shaking. Quinn sniffed and rubbed her nose, and they walked back into the kitchen, where Sam and Blaine were still discussing the upcoming football game. Kurt shot a look at Blaine who muttered an apology and twisted his chair to look at the girls and Kurt, Sam doing the same. Mercedes clapped her hands and spoke. "So what are you guys doing this vacation?" there were vague mumbles from everyone, so Quinn assumed that, like her, they were stuck in Lima for the next couple of months. Mercedes nodded. "So I was thinking; what we all need is a holiday…"


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn were squashed in a black Landrover with a jumpy looking Blaine at the driver's seat. He was jerkily reversing the car, trying to reverse the bulky vehicle onto the large caravan parked behind them. Blaine grinned to himself. The five of them were going on a road trip round the states, and it wouldn't cost a cent- well, the accommodation, anyway. Kurt and Mercedes had planned the route, Blaine was driving, and Sam was attempting to find some entertainment. He finally lined up the caravan and yelped in excitement. Sam hopped out the car and hooked it on, and Blaine tested the stability, and Kurt nodded in approval, so he pulled out the driveway, while everyone cheered in the back. Quinn smiled, but frowned as she noticed the direction they were headed in. "Wait, Blaine, this is Lima, I thought…" Mercedes grinned. "Yeah, but we thought seeing as Kurt has Blaine and I have Sam, you might want someone," Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Thanks guys, but… who?" Mercedes just smiled and tapped her nose. Blaine stifled a laugh at her curious face, but kept a mask, just as he had been instructed. He took a right and parked outside a small brick house, where a cocky teen was leaning against his case with a grin on his face. "Puck," Quinn whispered, half smiling, half shocked. A million thoughts were rushing through her head, from the hurt and confusion of last year, when he acted as though it was all fine, to the passion of sophomore year, at the hospital and… she was so busy freaking out she only noticed he was next to her when he slammed the car door shut. Quinn gaped, and a murmur escaped as "Hey," She sat still as Blaine drove out of the driveway. Nothing has to happen; it's just a glee holiday… Her phone buzzed with a text from Kurt. _You could use a rebound guy… ;) x. _So was this what it was all about? She ran her fingers through her short hair and glared at Puck. Things were certainly about to get… interesting.

Well, if the six of them could agree on anything, it would be that they couldn't agree on anything. Sam and Blaine, although both top forty had completely different taste. Sam wanted some rock music, and sulked when his Kings of Leon idea was rejected. Blaine was willing to play his P!nk and Katy Perry CDs, only to be silenced by a pissed looking Kurt, who said the only top forty songs would be Gaga, otherwise they could listen to wicked. Quinn wanted Taylor Swift, Mercedes begged for Aretha Franklin, and Puck needed Neil Diamond 'to live'. In the end, Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his iPod touch, where everyone could choose 6 songs that he would put on a shuffle playlist until they became 'acquired to each other's tastes'. They playlist turned out looking like; So What, Raise Your Glass, Teenage Dream, Perfect, Hot n' Cold, Firework (Blaine) Sex on Fire, Use Somebody, Radioactive, Fire, The Cave, Pyro, Every Rose Has it's Thorn (Sam) Bad Romance, Edge of Glory, For Good, Defying Gravity, Ding! Dong! The Witch is Dead, Born this Way (Kurt), Try a little tenderness, Respect, What a Feeling, If I were a boy, Best Thing I Never Had, Crazy in Love (Mercedes), Love Story, You Belong With Me, Teardrops on my Guitar, Fifteen, Mine, Our Song (Quinn) Only the good die young, Sweet Caroline, The Entertainer, New York state of mind, Forever in Blue Jeans, I'm a believer (Puck). Kurt sighed and plugged in as P!nk's voice echoed through the speakers and sighed, but couldn't help smiling as Blaine sang along, looking cute with curly hair and the stupid pink sunglasses that no-one but him could look good in. He glanced towards the back where Sam and Mercedes were snuggled together, playing a relaxed game of 'I Spy'. Quinn was looking at Puck, as if unsure of what to say, while he pulled out a pack of potato chips and offered her some. Kurt grinned, and turned his head back round to see the huge queue of traffic awaiting them. Blaine saw the look in his eyes and winked. "Get used to it," Blaine murmured, pulling his hands off the wheel, and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt laughed lightly. "You signed yourself up for this, Blaine Warbler," He pretended to scoff. Blaine's smile grew even wider at that. "About that, Kurt. There's something I need to tell you…" Kurt raised a delicately shaped eyebrow in anticipation. "Do tell," he replied, both boys blushing at the reference. Blaine laughed, stroking Kurt's hand before continuing. "I'm transferring to McKinley for my senior year." Kurt clapped his hands in delight and hugged Blaine, knocking the driver's wheel by accident, earning the attention of everyone behind them. "Something you have to share, Porcelain?" Mercedes quipped, causing all the New Directions to laugh. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a longing glance before Blaine nodded and Kurt squealed, "Blaine's transferring to McKinley this semester!" Mercedes and Quinn squealed so hard Blaine nearly crashed, and as the traffic halted he awkwardly hi-fived Puck and Sam. "That's way too awesome dude!" Sam said, as Puck muttered something about 'Rachel Berry' 'Death Threats' and 'Fraternising with the enemy' to an amused Quinn beside him. Kurt kissed a flushed Blaine on the cheek. "Does this mean you're ditching the blazer? Not to mention anything red or navy?" Blaine pretended to be offended, but cracked up when he saw Kurt's puppy eyes. "Admit it. You love the blazer." Kurt opened his mouth but then beckoned Blaine could drive further forwards.

Their first stop was a small service station a couple of hours out of Lima, where Blaine gave in to Puck's constant moaning for food and they all grabbed a McDonalds before stretching their legs in the yard behind. Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes sat down on a bench, Mercedes clutching a double cheeseburger, Quinn a portion of chips and Kurt a chicken salad. They had managed to escape a boring sounding discussion about basketball, and were discussing various new looks for the summer. Mercedes smiled as she and Sam shared a glance, then turned back to a hyped-up Kurt, who was gabbling about colour schemes for him and Blaine, and poking his salad.

"So, Quinn, what were you thinking for this summer?" Mercedes asked.

"Something… different. And edgy." Quinn replied, thanking god she'd checked up on her fashion magazines before she left, knowing Kurt and Mercedes would be asking these questions. Kurt nodded in approval. "Maybe… your hair. A couple of shades darker maybe? What do you think, 'Cedes?" Mercedes smiled. "Totally." Quinn laughed with them as Mercedes hi-fived her, and felt happy for the first time since Jean Sylvester's funeral, as she headed back to the car.

It was later that evening they found an old field to pitch up in. Blaine and Kurt examined the map to discover they were a couple hours away from Toledo, where, to Kurt's delight, they could enjoy the nightlife and shops the next day. They walked over to Sam and Puck, who were pitching the awning with a confused looking Quinn and Mercedes. Kurt shot Blaine a desperate look, and he laughed. "I'll help Puck and Sam, you and the girls fetch our bags. They're almost done, already"." So Blaine jogged over and held up the heavy fabric with Puck, while Sam hammered in the pins, and they were done before Kurt had lugged over his three cases. And they all sat in the caravan with cups of cocoa and crisps, which seemed to be the only food Puck had considered supplying, but they were all too content to really care. And the six of them slowly drifted off one by one, until there was silence. The road trip had officially commenced.

Thank you for all the reviews/ favourites! I'm a bit slow, not to mention school, and I'm British, so I'm seriously clueless! But I'm getting back in the swing of things, so updates will happen sooner, unless I die of boredom waiting for season 3 of glee 3 xx


	3. Adjust

Puck was the first to wake the next day. That was weird, considering he never emerged from his room until the afternoon most days. He sat up, trying to figure out whose bedroom this was, until he remembered they were on a road trip. Looking down he saw Quinn's head nestled against his chest, and was wondering how she got there when he remembered last night. Quinn had woken in the middle of the night, and being a light sleeper, Puck had also woken. And then it happened.

_Quinn was staring blankly at the stars through the window of the caravan. She was unaware of the tears rolling down her cheekbones, and the fact that Noah Puckerman had just snuck behind her. "Quinn?" he asked, gentle but surprised._

"_Puck." She answered flatly, but her eyes looked hurt. She stared up at him, as he beckoned towards the caravan door. "Why are you awake?" _

"_Kind of hard not to," Puck admitted, shrugging. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about. Seeing as it's just us two."_

_Quinn looked at him and nodded, indicating he could go on. "Yeah?" she whispered slowly. _

"_We sat next to each other for hours on the way here, and you didn't say a word. It wasn't just then though- for the whole junior year, we didn't get further than 'hi'. I get when you dated Finn and Sam but, I thought when it was the beginning of the semester, after all what happened in sophomore year, and the talk we had at the hospital, we could be together. We had something." Puck looked her in the eye. "And then you just acted as if nothing happened. If it weren't for glee, I don't think you would have talked to me at all. It was wrong, Quinn. No chick intimidates the Puckzilla." _

_Quinn stared at him, slowly stepping forwards and stuttering, "I- I'm so sorry, Puck," before breaking down and sobbing, walking into his arms. Puck stood there, clueless of what to do, until he looked her right in the eyes and leant forwards… he sealed the gap between them as their lips met, stroking the hair out of her face. The kiss was short but sweet, and as they pulled apart Quinn hesitated. "But… Lauren…" Puck rolled his eyes. "It's over between me and her," he assured Quinn, as they both leant in once more._

Puck's thoughts were interrupted as a wide awake Kurt walked out from the bathroom clutching his moisturiser and muttering about tweezers when he noticed Puck. Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded, as if he knew what went on last night. Puck shivered. It was creepy how Kurt knew these things, and he was wondering how Kurt understood when the boy reminded him that caravans weren't soundproof when Puck understood, and jokingly rolled his eyes. "Thanks, dude," Puck said, holding out his fist. Kurt looked uncomfortable but knocked his fist anyway. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have outfits to plan!" He sang, walking over to the bunk he and Blaine were sharing, tapping his sleepy boyfriend on the shoulder, Blaine still refusing to get up. Kurt sighed and in his loud stage voice called out, "Puck, I think all the Red Vines have been eaten…" This resulted in not only Blaine waking up but Sam, Quinn and Mercedes too. Everyone sleepily laughed, except for a confused Blaine, who seized the candy from Kurt and began furiously nibbling. As the laughter wore off, Puck felt Quinn tense in his arms, and realized she was probably too remembering the events of the previous nights. Quinn turned around slowly and the stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds before she realized they were close. Almost kissing distance. She leant in closer until their lips touched until she remembered where they were. As they broke apart, Quinn anxiously looked around. Kurt winked, and looked as if he already knew, surprise surprise, Blaine was asking what the hell red vines _couldn't_ do, and Sam and Mercedes seemed completely content. Puck yawned and flexed his muscles. "So, did we pack any waffles?"

Nightlife in Toledo was different from what Kurt was used to. In Lima, his Saturdays consisted of low-fat popcorn, a home spa kit and America's Next Top Model. Now, a world away from Lima, he climbed out of the Landrover in a smart yet casual checked shirt, hi-top boots and grey trousers, adjusting his scarf happily. He stood behind Blaine, who, at Kurt's insistence had left his hair curly, and waited for a smiling Mercedes and Quinn. When everyone was out, Blaine winked at Kurt and they began to walk ahead.

"You're in a good mood," Kurt quipped, smiling. Blaine merely responded by whipping out a pair of luminous pink sunglasses and slipping them on, ignoring the humiliated look on Kurt's face, Quinn and Mercedes giggling behind them. "Blaine-e," Kurt whined, smiling himself. "Yes, Kurt?" Blaine replied innocently, blinking beneath the pink plastic. Kurt just sighed contentedly and relaxed in Blaine's arms.

Mercedes smiled at the two boys who walked hand in hand down the road, while Quinn let out a little 'aww'. Sam noticed this and put his own arm round Mercedes, pulling her in for a hug. They strolled down for a while, until Puck beckoned to a neighbouring restaurant and the unmistakable banging of a nearby night club. Everyone understood, and so they piled into the restaurant, which, inside was a replica of Breadstix. The waitress explained there were no tables for six, so would they mind pairing up? Everyone agreed a little too quickly, including herself, Quinn realised afterwards. Puck grinned his cocky grin and winked at the waitress, who led them over to a table in the corner. As Quinn unfolded her menu, she stole another glance at Puck. He was in a black t-shirt, smart jeans and a fitted jacket. And somehow the outfit worked. Quinn's heart was pounding now. Were they officially together now? They'd practically made out in front of everyone, she thought, so that must mean yes. But they'd not talked it over yet- unless now was the time? Puck reached out for her hand under the table and looked her in the eye. They both opened their mouths at the same time.

"Look, Puck-"

"Quinn-"

They laughed, and Quinn remembered how good it felt to genuinely smile. Her mouth stayed in a grin as she said, "You first."

Puck looked reluctant, but carried on anyway. "Are we together?" he blurted. Quinn had to laugh at the confused look on his face but when she spoke she was serious.

"Are we?" she half whispered in reply. Puck thought back to last night... to last year, at the hospital...

"Yeah," he nodded, watching her trace their intertwined hands. The look they shared in that moment explained everything, and in that moment Quinn knew what Finn meant when he said he wasn't over Rachel.

It was a while before any of the couples left Breadstix.


End file.
